


comme ça

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, actualheichou, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi has always been erwin's right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comme ça

_commence._

When the effete group of survivors drag themselves into the HQ, Levi is livid. His face is white with rage, his hands are shaking, and his eyes burn with the rage of a thousand Erens. 

News travels fast inside the walls, and Levi is fucking pissed. He takes his anger out on the recruits, stuffing bread down their throats and forcing water into their systems, stalking around the dining hall like an angry mother hen, his lame leg making awkward shifting noises as he paces on the stone floor. It’s not long before he can’t be bothered with being patient anymore and hurtles towards the barracks, dragging his healing leg behind him, hobbling a little and tripping in his hurry to get to  _that_  room. 

He wants to see that golden hair, smoothed, that immovable face of calm. He wants to see his Commander, he wants to see Erwin Smith, he wants - 

Levi grasps the doorknob, turns it, and leans against the heavy wooden door, because Erwin’s room has always had that faulty wooden door and damn, it’s hard to enter quietly. 

And he sees him. He sees the golden hair, the aristocratic silhouette of Erwin’s face, eyes closed. Levi’s heart nearly stops beating, and he hobbles toward Erwin’s bed as fast as he can go, and almost falls onto the clean white sheets in his hurry. 

He traces Erwin’s features lightly with his fingers, smooths out the creases between the Commander’s eyebrows, puts his hand down to the side to hold his hand - 

His hand. 

(Levi doesn’t feel a thing. He hears his heartbeat thumping, unsteadily, and then all of the sudden, he feels like his chest is going concave.) 

The Corporal employs a few of his choicest swear words in French and then throws himself onto the Commander, slinking his arms around the blond man’s waist, careful not to tear the bandages, and lets a few tears leak out of his eyes. He stays like that for a long, long time, listening to Erwin’s heartbeat, and holding still. 

Eventually, he feels a large hand, calloused and rough, on his back, and he glances up to see Erwin, awake, staring at the ceiling, running his hand over Levi’s back in slow rhythmic movements. Calm. When Erwin speaks, Levi can hear the deep rumble in his chest, the vibrations of his voice.

"Levi… I - " 

"I’ll always be your right arm," Levi interrupts roughly. "I always have been. Fuck you." 

Erwin starts to laugh. 

_fin._


End file.
